The invention relates to a power divider for dividing power between two output shafts of the type having a planet carrier and three central wheels, with an input shaft connected to one of the central wheels and a central output shaft for driving an axle of the motor vehicle drivingly connected to one of the other central wheels. A second output shaft can be coupled by means of friction clutches to the planet carrier for driving a second axle of the motor vehicle.
A power divider of this type is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,525,707, now previously published. The aim of this power divider is to allocate the drive torque to the two output shafts in a ratio of 1:1. For this purpose, the planet carrier is both connected constantly to the central output shaft and can be coupled, together with the inner central wheel meshing with the auxiliary planet, to the other output shaft designed as a hollow shaft, each by means of a positive clutch. Additionally, the inner central wheel meshing with the main planet can be fixed non-rotatably relative to the housing by means of a positive take-up toothing, in order to obtain an additional slow transmission stage for a longitudinally blocked all-wheel drive. In this power divider, the two positive clutches connected to the output shaft designed as a hollow shaft are not used to obtain two torque distributions different from 1:1 to the two output shafts, but to select a fast transmission stage for all-wheel drive, on the one hand with compensation and on the other hand with the planetary gear blocked.
The object on which the invention is based is essentially to make it possible to change over under load in order to vary the torque distribution to the driven axles, and to ensure the same torque direction on both driving axles.
According to the invention, the object explained above is achieved by providing a power divider having a central output shaft connected to the inner central wheel that meshes with the auxiliary planet and having a second output shaft connected to both the planet and the inner central wheel meshing with the main planet by respective clutches.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.